Inuyasha: A Cold Moonlit River
by Hilda-and-N
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's Adventures... Inuyasha/Kagome Sango/Miroku DISCLAIMER:I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

-Note:I do not own InuYasha or any of its story contains some violent and sexual content, and is not recommended for younger readers. It is also purely fan fiction, so it is not based on any particular episode of InuYasha:A Feudal Fairytale.-

I sighed as the half full moon hovered mid-sky. Inuyasha , Sango, and Miroku walked beside me, while Shippo rode on my back. We were looking for a campsite in the dark woods. Finaly, we came upon a clearing just large enough for a fire, and we settled down to prepare the camp.

After the camp was set up, I sat down beside Inuyasha in front of the fire. He glanced at me. Shippo was talking to Sango, while Miroku laughed with them.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" I looked at his white hair, which would turn black in a few weeks as he transformed into a human...

He looked at me, focusing those yellow eyes upon me. "Yeah, Kagome, what is it?"

I sighed internally, glad that he was in one of his more tender moods.

"What...what if I had never came here, to the feudal era?" I mused to him. His ears twitched.

"Well,life would be different, for one thing. The Shikon jewel would probably be whole, and Naraku would have gotten it... " Seeing my head droop a bit, he continued, "But that's not the point. I'm- we're glad you came here, Kagome. " I grinned widely at him, and hugged him. His arms went out, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I've been in such a gloomy mood lately..." He grunted a guy answer, and I let go of him. Sango and Miroku were looking our way curiously while Shippo was flinging small stones into the fire.

I heard water rushing nearby, in the river we had discovered earlier.

"Hey, Sango! Could you keep an eye out for me while I bathe? I haven't gotten to bathe in ages, and seeing as we have a river right here..." Sango shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm extremely tired..."

"Hey, Kagome, maybe I could-" Miroku was interuppted as Sango bopped him on the head with her fist.

"No way, Miroku, you pervert..." Sango said. Shippo giggled.

I turned to Inuyasha. "Can I trust you to not watch me?"I said.

His face turned red, from anger or embarassment, I didn't know. "Of course you can, what kind of a question is that?!"he screamed. I laughed at him and stood up.

"Come on," I said. I saw Miroku whisper something to Sango as they watched us leave, and she giggled.

I walked through the darkness, following Inuyasha. We soon found the river, and I told him to cover his eyes.

"Fine,hurry up, though. Shippo's all that stands between a demon and the slepping others," he grumbled. I stripped off my clothes quickly, tossing them in a way so that my bra and underwear wouldn't be visible to him if he decided to glance at the clothes.

I stepped into the slow-currented, chilly water, and shivered. Inuyasha, with his back to me, asked, "What is it?"

"The water's just cold,that's all," I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yes, I know it's short. I've been having writer's block lately, and decided this was the best way to go for this story. (Some of you were expecting a certain type of scene, what with Kagome naked. ) Trust me, there will be a rated R scene in an upcoming chapter. I want to build up the romance, first, though. **

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to review the story! Constructive criticism welcomed.**

I stood in the icy cold waters, hugging myself. Even though the water was freezing, I refused to go on without bathing. Inuyasha stood with his back to me, vigilantly watching the forest with those yellow eyes of his. I hurriedly washed out my hair, eager to get out of the water.

I began to step out of the water when I heard a loud buzzing coming closer. Inuyasha yelled at me to duck down, and I looked around, ignoring his warning. A huge wasp demon came barreling out of the forest, poison dripping from its metallic stinger. Its beady red eyes focused on me, but before it could charge, Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga and killed it with Wind Scar. Inuyasha said, without looking at me (I was grateful for this) , "Uh, Kagome? Ya might wanna look at your clothes. The demon's poison kinda, um, melted them."

I could feel my eye twitch. I would have to go back to our camp... naked?!

Before I could complain, Inuyasha began stripping off his clothes. I felt my face grow red. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" I squeeked, looking away.

"Giving you clothes, ya dummy." I knew he didn't mean the insult, but he would go back to camp in his underwear just so that I wouldn't have to go back naked?

Hm. Gentlemanly, I guess... if he wasn't so damn attractive... His chest distracted me, its smooth, muscled lines flowing sleekly down his stomach...

"What are you staring at?" he asked, taking off his pants. I closed my eyes, shook my head, and knew my face was growing hotter.

"N-nothing!" I said, shaking my head.

Inuyasha just continued stripping down to his underwear, muttering about "women and their weird ways" .

Inuyasha turned his back and kicked the clothes closer to me. "Well,put 'em on, before a whole swarm of those damn things comes out of the forest,"

I stepped out of the water, relieved that the spring air was much warmer than the water. I put on Inuyasha's fire rat shirt and pants, and told him that I was ready to go.

When we returned to camp, Sango and Miroku were up. I guessed that the wasp demon had awoken them by flying nearby. Sango took one look at almost-naked Inuyasha and me, and started giggling. Miroku pointed at s and said to Sango, "See? I told you,"

"Told her what?" I said, already guessing what they were thinking. My question only made them laugh harder. I saw Inuyasha's cheeks flame a little pink, and felt my own face warm. "Oh, whoa! No! A... a wasp demon melted my clothes and-"

"Whatever you say, Kagome," Sango giggled.

"It's the truth! A wasp demon melted her clothes with its poison and I gave her mine!" Inuyasha protested against Sango and Miroku's laughing. Shippo was sound asleep, passed out a few feet away from the fire. I sighed at my sometimes ridiculous companions, and looked in my backpack for my spare clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_**Miko**_** means priestess. **_**Hentai **_**means pervert ... At least, in the form I'm using it ;)**

After I had changed, I sat by the fire, my damp hair drying in the heat of the flames. Shippo was still asleep, and it looked like Sango and Miroku were asleep also. Inuyasha sat in a tree above me, diligently watching the forest to keep us safe. I sighed. Why did he have to have his snares so deeply set in my heart, when I didn't even know if I would live to see day again? Emotions were just so difficult sometimes. I wished for a moment that I was Sesshomaru so that I could be emotionless, but quickly dismissed the thought. I'd rather be an emotional wreck all the time than a heartless demon. I thought of impossible futures- sailing away with Inuyasha to a far off land, flying through the clouds, having little quarter-demon pups to take care of, passing my classes...

Inuyasha huffed a tired sigh and I felt guilty. Why should he have to stay up all night, when I was perfectly fine to keep watch? "Inuyasha? I can keep watch while you sleep. " Before he could reject this offer, I added, "If I hear anything, I'll wake you," He seemed to debate with himself, and nodded. He drifted off in the tree, and I looked around the camp. Nothing out of the ordinary. The fire crackled healthily, Shippo snored, and Sango mumbled in her sleep. I smiled, knowing exactly which monk was in her dreams. The same monk's hands twitched suspiciously close to Sango's bottom. _Miroku never quits_, I thought. Kilala was curled up in her kitsune form, sleeping close to Sango. I wondered how Kilala would get along with my cat, Buyo. Souta would probably lock them in a room together, hoping to get flying, fire-resistant kittens, probably. And Mom would laugh with me at his ridiculous schemes, and Grandfather would rant on about how such spawn couldn't exist in our world. I shook my head, clearing my homesick thoughts. I stared at the moon, and listened carefully for demon activity.

The forest was extraordinarily quiet. I had expected at least a small demon to pass through, but the quiet remained. The unnatural silence becane a little unsettling.

After a few hours of watch, the dawn had to be coming soon. I rubbed my eyes, but kept looking around, eager to let Inuyasha rest. I looked up at the sky, and was surprised to see one of Kikyo's Soul Stealers. It seemed to beckon me. Befor eI could detest my legs' movement, they seemed to have a mind of their own as they followed the demon into the woods.

I stepped into a clearing, not surprised that the dead priestess Kikyo was standing there. She had a cold look in her eyes. She smirked at me. "I wanted Inuyasha to come. But no matter. I needed to speak with you, _miko_." She made no attempt to surpress the hatred that came from her voice when she called me the name for priestess. "I want you to know... Inuyasha is mine. He will never be yours. Repent your love for him, for he could never love a simple girl like you. He will always love me, whether in life or death." I frowned at her words. Was she telling the truth? Was she lying?

A few tears came from my eyes, but I managed to keep from hyperventilating. "Kikyo, you don't know a thing about him." Her eyes hardened into soulless brown spheres.

"Begone, _miko._ I have had enough of your childish infatuations and whims. Now leave! Before I banish you to an eternity of hell in the underworld!"

Needing no help from her, I fled back to the camp. Everyone was still asleep, as far as I could see.

I sighed and let a few tears escape. I couldn't sob, because it would wake Sango or Miroku or... God forbid, Inuyasha, the man of the hour himself.

The forest's sounds soon returned, proving that Kikyo was unnatural and disrupted the flow of nature. Kikyo. I wondered how she could have become as heartless and bitter as she was now, when Kaede and Inuyasha both had stories and tales to prove their trust in her kindness. Of course, her soul was now my soul...

I shook my head. This soul stuff could be very confusing.

* * *

I giggled as Sango hit Miroku on the head with Hirakotsu. She had awoken with his hands dangerously close to her rear, and had punished the hentai. His eye twitched as he apologized, not wanting to anger the demon slayer further. Shippo laughed until he got a dark look from Sango, after which he shyly backed away, to hide behind me. Inuyasha smirked at his ridiculous companions, and, carrying Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, began walking.

"Hey, ya slowpokes! If you don't hurry, we'll never catch Naraku!" he reminded _yet again._ I hadn't divulged Kikyo's little meeting with me to him yet. I thought it best to wait until he was in a good mood. I snorted_. I may as well never tell him, if I needed to tell him only if he was in a good mood... _

But I knew I was just stalling. Inuyasha would listen to me even if he were in the worst of moods. I sighed. "Inuyasha, could I talk to you?" I said as nicely as possible. "Please?"

"Sure?" he answered, unsure. I pulled him aside and took a deep breath.


End file.
